GaraGara Inggris vs Jerman!
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Tatsuki dan Renji setelah menonton pertandingan perdelapan final World Cupa Inggris vs Jerman? RnR Please ,,


Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo.

Fic-ku yang ke-3,,,

Uwaaaaahh…..aku update fic-ini dengan perasaan sangat sedih T_T,,,pokoknya aku gak rela…gak rela Jerman kalah ukh sebel….,Miro' Klose,Mesut Ozil,Schweine…T_T…,kenapa?

Tapi meskipun Jerman kalah dari Spanyol,kan masih bisa bertanding memperebutkan juara 3 vs Uruguay, Yeah semoga saja Jerman bias menang dan mengulang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu_^_^_

ICH LIEBE DICH GERMANY,,,,,

Ok…selamat membaca,,,

**Gara-Gara Inggris vs Jerman**

**Chapter 1**

"Tatsuki terima ini." Seru Renji mengoper bola pada Tatsuki yang berlari menuju arah gawang.

"Yosh." Kata Tatsuki setelah menerima operan lambung dari Renji yang dia terima dengan dadanya,lalu dia pun berlari memasuki daerah kotak penalty sana sudah menunggu 2 orang pemain SMA Sereitei yaitu Iba dan Ikakku yang berusaha menghentikan Tatsuki,tetapi dengan lincahnya Tatsuki menggocek bola dan dia pun bias lolos dari hadangan 2 pemain back Tatsuki pun menendang bola itu kea rah gawang dan…GOL….

"Yeah..Tatsuki." Ujar Renji lalu mereka pun berhigh five._

"Priiittt." Wasit meniup peluit panjang tanda pertandingan SMA Karakura vs SMA Sereitei berakhir dengan hasil skor 3-0 untuk kemenangan SMA Karakura.

"Baiklah dengan hasil pertandingan ini SMA Karakura berhak masuk final melawan SMA Hueco Mundo,yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi." Kata seseorang orang dari pengeras suara.

"Yo..akhirnya kita bisa masuk final." Ujar Ichigo.

"Yah ini semua berkat pasangan emas di tim kita yaitu,Tatsuki dan Renji." Kata Hisagi.

""Hn..tanpa mereka pasti kita akan kesulitan meraih kemenangan." Kata Soi fon,Tatsuki dan Renji hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan teman-teman satu timnya itu.

"Ah..tidak juga kok,kalau tidak ada kalian aku dan Renji juga pasti kesulitan,jadi dengan kata lain kemenangan ini kita dapat-kan karena kekompakan tim kita." Kata Tatsuki.

"Ya,betul yang dikata-kan Tatsuki." Renji menyetujui.

"Kalian itu selalu saja merendah." Ujar Sado.

"Sudah lah teman-teman." Kata Renji tim sepak bola SMA Karakura pun keluar dari lapangan dan di sambut oleh sorak sorai para pendukungnya.

"Ichigo." Seru seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang berlari kea rah ichigo.

"ah..Rukia,"Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum."Bagaimana kamu tadi melihat kan aksi-ku di bawah mistar gawang,hebat tidak?"

"Hmm,ya kamu terlihat sangat hebat dan gagah jeruk." Kata Rukia dengan senyum menggoda.

"huh…Dasar midget."Ujar Ichigo.

"Owh ya bagaimana dengan rencana kita nanti malam?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Rencana nonton bareng pertandingan World Cup Inggris vs Jerman ya,jadi donk," Jawab Ichigo "iya kan Rukia."

"Ya,nanti malam aku tunggu di rumah ku ok." Kata Rukia.

"Ayo Rukia kita pulang." Ajak Ichigo.

"Ya..eh Tatsuki,Renji jangan lupa ya..bye." Kata Rukia yang berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan pacarnya Ichigo Kurosaki. "

"Akh..aku sudah tidak sabarmenunggu pertandingan malam nanti,dan aku yakin Jerman pasti bisa mengalahkan Inggiris,yeah."Kata Tatsuki.

"Heh enak saja,yang akan menang itu pasti inggris,tau." Ujar Renji.

"Jerman."

"Inggris."

"Panzer."

"3 Lions."

"Pokoknya Jerman."

"Enggak Inggris."

"Jerman…Jerman…Jerman."Kata Tatsuki tidak mau kalah membela tim favoritenya.

"Ya..ya terserah,tapi kita lihat saja nanti malam siapa yang akan menang Inggris atau Jerman ok." Ujar Renji mendekatkan wajah-nya ke wajah Tatsuk,lalu dia menyentuh dagu Tatsuki dan mengangkatnya samapi mata mereka saling bertatapan."Dan Tatsuki aku akan menunggumu di rumah rukia nanti malam,jadi jangan sampai tidak dating ya."

"Hm….m..o…o..o..ok." Jawab Tatsuki terbata-bata lalu Renji memberikan senyuman paling manisnya kepada Tatsuki yang otomatis membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Bagus,bye Tatsuki." Kata Renji sambil meninggal kan Tatsuki yang masih berdiri mematung.

**TATSUKI POV **

Ah..kenapa aku ini,kok dada-ku berdebar-debar,muka-ku juga terasa pertama kali aku di perlakukan Renji seperti itu,dan lagi tadi wajah kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas-nya yang hangat,lalu dia tersenyum,senyuman terindah yang pernah Renji berikan pada-ku.

Apakah aku menyukai Renji?

Eh…tapi tidak-tidak,aku tidak boleh menyukainya karena aku yakin dia tidak akan menyukaiku, karena aku ini hanya gadis tomboy yang biasa-biasa saja,sedang kan Renji dia adalah seorang kapten tim sepak bola sekolah yang sangat popular di kalangan murid perempuan karena dia sangat tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap,rambut panjang berwarna merah yang selalu dia ikat ke atas,ya meskipun di dahinya terdapat banyak tato yang selalu dia tutupi dengan headband tetapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Ahh…sudahlah,buat apa juga aku memikirkan hal baik aku cepat pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk acara nonton bareng nanti malam.

**NORMAL POV**

_Kuchiki Mansion_

"Teeet….teet…" Tatsuki memijit tombol bel yang ada di pnggir pintu kuchiki mansion,lalu tiba-tiba pintu itu di buka.

"Ah Tatsuki,ayo cepat masuk." Kata Rukia yang membuka pintu-nya.

"Ya..eh Rukia,apa yang lain sudah pada dating?" Tanya Tatsuki sambil memasuki kuchiki mansion.

"Hnn..Ichigo dan Renji sudah dating dari tadi,sekarang mereka berada di lantai 2." Jawab Rukia,lalu mereka ber-dua pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2,benar saja di sana ada Ichigo dan Renji yang sedang mebgobrol di depan sebuah layar TV yang sangat besar.

"Yo..Renji,Ichigo." Sapa Tatsuki,lalu dia pun duduk di sofa di samping Renji sedangkan Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Yo Tatsuki." Jawab Ichigo.

"Hai,aku kira kamu tidak jadi datang?" Tanya Renji.

"Hehe….maaf aku terlambat,soal nya tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Tatsuki.

"Ohh." Kata Renji

Akhirnya pertandingan perdelapan final world cup yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun akan dimulai,pertandingan antara kesebelasan Inggris vs Jerman…

"Owh….lihat itu Thomas Muller,ganteng ya." Seru Rukia.

"Ekhm…ekhm…owh jadi begitu ya." Cibir Ichigo.

"huh…Ichigo gitu aja ngambek,tapi tenang aja buat aku kamu itu lebih ganteng kok dari Muller." Ujar Rukia sambil Tersenyum,Ichigo langsung blushing.

"Kamu itu bisa saja Rukia." Kata Ichigo,dia sekarang merangkul pundak Rukia. "Aishiteru Rukia."

"Aishiteru Ichigo." Balas Rukia.

"Hah." Renji dan Tatsuki bengong melihat ke-2 temanya itu yang sedang bermesraan bukannya menonton pertandingan.

"Hei Tatsuki,kamu masih yakin Jerman bisa menang melawan inggris?" Tanya Renji.

"Ya donk apalagi di pertandingan sekarang Miroslav Klose mulai bermain lagi setelah di dua pertandingan sebelumnya dia mendapat kartu merah." Jawab Tatsuki.

"Heh baiklah kita buktikan sekarang siapa yang paling hebat Inggris atau Jerman." Ujar Renji.

"Ok,siapa takut." Kata kick off First half pun dimulai…..

"Ayo Inggris."

"Go Jerman."

Pertandingan pun berjalan sangat seru dan menegangkan ketika terjadi perpindahan posisi bola yang sangat ketat dari Inggris ke Jerman ke Inggris lagi lalu ke Jerman lagi,begitulah seterusnya sampai pada menit ke-20 ketika Miroslav Klose berhasil menyarangkan si kulit bundar kea rah gawang Inggris…

"Uwaaah….yeah Klose hebat." Seru Tatsuki girang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"uh,itu Cuma beruntung saja,sebentar lagi juga Inggris bisa membalasnya." Cibir Renji yang kesal karena tim kesayangannya tertinggal 1 gol.

"Biarin yang penting Jerman menang,ayo Der Panzer." Sorak Tatsuki-

Lali di menit ke-32 Lukas Podolski kembali membobol gawang Inggris…

"Uwaaah….Podolski yeah Jerman mimpin 2 gol." Seru Tatsuki."Heh,giman tuh Renji ketinggal 2-0 Inggris-nya hahahaha."

"…" Renji hanya diam."Lihat saja nanti Tatsuki,Inggris pasti akan membalasnya." Benar saja selang waktui 5 menit Inggris berhasil mengejar ketinggalan lewat gol yang di cetak Metthew Upson berkat operan dari Steven Gerrad.

"Yeah..akhirnya yuhuuuuuuuu…."Teriak Renji. "lihat kan Tatsuki,sudah kubilang Inggris pasti bisa."

"Heh,tapi kan baru 1 gol dan jerman masih memimpin denagn 2 gol,jadi jangan senang dulu." Kta Tatsuki.-

Lalu pada menit ke-39 Frank Lampard menendang si kulit bundar menuju arah gawang Jerman dan….

"Gooollll…" Teriak Renji gembira. "Yes Inggris." Tapi wasit berkata lain dan menganukirgol tersebut lalu Tatsuki pun tersenyum lega.

"Hah untung saja." Gumam Tatsuki.

"Whaaattt….?apa-apaan ini,jelas-jelas bolanya tadi melewati garis gawang." Kata Renji kesal."Huh dasar wasitnya berat sebelah."

"Hei..terima sajalah Reanji,jika wasit telah menganggapnya tidak masuk,ya harus gimana lagi,keputusan wasit itu mutlak kan." Kata Tatsuki.

"Ya,tapi itu tidak adil jelas-jelas tadi itu bolanya masuk,dasar licik." Kata Renji.

"Hmm..memang aku akui bola yang tadi itu melewati garis gawang pada tayangan ulang,ya tapi kan mau gimana lagi,wasit telah menganulir gol wasit itu matanya katarakan kali hahahaha…" Ujar Tatsuki.

"Heh..tidak lucu tau." Kata Renji,lalu mereka pun melanjutkan menonton pertandingan,yang akhirnya pada second half Jerman kembali menjebol gawang Inggris berkat 2 tendangan Thomas Muller dan bertandingan yang berjalan +90 menit itu pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Jerman atas Inggris 4-1.

"Yeah..akhirnya Jerman menang…yaeah..yeah…hidup Der Panzer." Seru Tatsuki.

"Huh Jelas saja menang,dasar Jerman licik." Cibir Renji.

"Hai,Renji jangan gito donk,Jerman itu gak licik mereka mainnya selalu bersih tanpa kecurangan." Bela Tatsuki.

"Omong kosong." Ujar Renji

"Iya ya aku tahu,kamu masih kesal kan gara-gara gol Inggris yang di anulir wasit kamu harusnya salah kan wasit katarakan itu,bukannya tim Jerman." Kata Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah Tatsuki,Renji kalian jangan brtengkar." Ujar Ichigo.

"Heh,aku tidak terima,pertandingan tadi itu tidak adil." Kta REnji.

"Terima saja lah Renji,kamu itu tidak bisa menerima kekalahan ya?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menerima kekalahan Inggris,kalau Jerman saja mainnya licik." Kata Renji Kesal.

"Renji aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menghina tim favorite-ku y." Ujar Tatsuki.

"Jadi kamu mau apa,heh? Dasar licik." Kata Renji sedikit berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu babon." Balas Tatsuki berteriak.

"Tim favorite-mu itu licik,tomboy." Kata Renji.

"Dasar Babon."

"Cewek aneh."

"Siapa yang aneh Babon?"

"Ya kamu lah siapa lagi,sepertinya kamu itu lebih cocok menjadi cowok dari pada cewek,sifat mu kasar,penampilanmu aneh mirip seperti cowok dan…"

"PLAAKK" Tatsuki menampar pipi Renji sebelum cowok itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya tadi.

"Cukup Renji." Teriak Tatsuki,sekarang mata gadis itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca,sedangkan Renji bengong setelah mendapat tamparan di pipinya."Aku benci kamu Renji." Lalu Tatsuki pun berlari meninggalkan Renji.

"Ya terserah, lagi pula aku tidak rugi jika dibenci oleh cewek aneh sepertimu." Teriak Renji,Rukia dan Ichigo masih diam melihat pertengkaran 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Renji kamu sangat keterlaluan pada Tatsuki." Ujar Rukia.

"…." Renji hanya diam menahan emosinya.

"Ayo Ichigo kita kejar Tatsuki,aku khawatir padanya." Kata pun pergi mengejar Tatsuki.

**TBC**

Maaf kalau Fic-nya ancur ^_^,,,

Mohon Reviews-nya,,,,,,


End file.
